I'll always be there
by soapgirl96
Summary: This basically follows Ronnie on EastEnders but with the addition of her two daughters.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally I was planning to base this story on what if Amy/Danielle was never taken away and what Ronnie would have been like bringing up a daughter. But in the end I decided to do it differently and just keep the EastEnders storylines the same but bring in Ronnie's two daughters.**

 **In this Ronnie's eldest daughter is called Ellie and she's 15. She also has a daughter called Jess who is 11. Ronnie and Charlie are together and have Matthew; Ronnie was in the coma but the stuff between Charlie and Roxy never happened. The first chapter is set after Thursday's episode (23/7/15) as that's when I wrote it but I haven't been able to upload it because I've had no wifi.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Ronnie and Roxy had just got back from Phil's and were talking about everything that was going on in the lounge when Jess walked in.

As soon as she walked in the two sisters immediately stopped talking.

"What were you talking about?" Jess asked

"Nothing" Ronnie said

"Yes you were I heard you"

"Just grown up stuff"

"Why do you always say that? I'm not that little anymore"

"I know you're not a little girl but you are still only 11 so sometimes we do need to talk about things that aren't for your ears"

"Fine" Jess said before sitting on the sofa and flicking the TV on

"Where's Ellie?" Ronnie asked

"She went out"

"I can't believe she left you here on your own, did she say where she was going?"

"No"

Ronnie sighed, she didn't know what had got into her eldest daughter recently.

Before the car crash she always considered the relationship between her and Ellie to be a strong one, but ever since Ronnie had come out of hospital it seemed as if they'd done nothing but argue.

Ronnie knew she really needed to sort things, for Jess's sake more than anything because she knew how much she hated it when they fought and she didn't want to ruin the summer holidays for her.

"I'm going to take Amy to the park, do you want to come Jess?"

"Yeah okay, I'll just go and do my hair"

Jess went upstairs to do her hair and came back 10 minutes later.

"I might pop over once I've fed Matthew" Ronnie said running her hand through Jess's long, blond hair

Roxy left with Jess and Amy.

Once they'd gone Ronnie got her phone out and tried to call Ellie but she didn't answer.

The rest of the day went by and Ronnie hadn't seen or heard from Ellie at all. Ronnie hated how little she knew about what Ellie was up to.

Ronnie was in the middle of making a Bolognese for tea when Ellie walked through the door with lots of shopping bags in her hand.

"I'm home" Ellie said before going straight up to the bedroom that she shared with Jess

"Rox can you keep an eye on this for a minute, I'm going to see Elle"

Roxy smiled before taking over from Ronnie.

Ronnie went into Ellie's room where she was lying on her bed on her phone.

"Thanks for keeping in touch and letting me know what you're doing"

"Sorry I left my phone at home" Elle said keeping her eyes glued to her phone

"Where've you been?"

"I went shopping with Cindy, wanted something new to wear tomorrow"

"Why what's happening tomorrow?"

"Got a party"

"Well that's the first I've heard about it"

"I didn't realise I had to run every single thing I do past you"

"As your Mother I have a right to know where you are and who you're with all the time"

"Why do you have to be so bloody controlling, everyone else has so much more freedom than I do"

"It's only because I care"

It wasn't long before Ronnie and Ellie had got into yet another argument.

Jess had been in the bathroom when they started arguing and stayed in there listening as her Mum and sister shouted at each other yet again.

It ended up being a really bad argument and by the end of it Ronnie walked out of Ellie's room in tears.

She headed to the bathroom but when she got there the door was locked so she went into her own bedroom.

Jess tried to stop crying and she wiped her tears before walking out, she decided to go and see her Mum.

When Jess walked into her Mum's room she was shocked to see her crying, she wasn't really used to seeing her Mum cry.

Jess didn't know what to do, but she climbed on the bed next to her Mum to give her a cuddle.

It wasn't long before they were both crying.

"Mum why are you crying?" Jess asked

"I just don't like fighting with Ellie all the time"

"Me neither, I wish you could go back to being nice to each other again"

Ronnie knew how much it upset Jess and she hated doing it to her, but she just didn't know what she could do to sort things out with Ellie.

"I know you do darling. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry honestly I didn't"

"It's not your fault"

"Yes it is, I promise I'll try and sort things out"

Ronnie tried to pull herself together for the sake of her youngest daughter. She went into the bathroom and wiped off the smudged mascara.

She brought some tissue back to the bedroom and sorted out Jess's face for her.

The two of them then went downstairs and Ronnie finished cooking.

Roxy had heard Ronnie fighting with Ellie again but she didn't mention anything about it to Ronnie.

She did go and speak to Ellie to see if she could get to the bottom of why she was being like this with Ronnie.

Ellie was fine with Roxy however as soon as Roxy brought Ronnie up her niece just closed up.

 **I'd love to hear what you guys think of this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to update the second chapter now as well because I wrote the first one on Friday but I've had no wifi all weekend so I couldn't upload it.**

The next day Ronnie woke up dreading yet another day of arguing with Ellie.

Once she'd showered and got dressed she went down the stairs.

Jess was sat down there eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Jess"

"Morning Mum"

"Did you sleep OK?"

"Not too bad. Mum what are we doing today?"

"The weather's absolutely miserable so how does a trip to the cinema sound?"

"With Ellie too?"

"Yes if she wants to come"

"Where will Matthew go?"

"I'll see if Roxy can look after him, she's not working today"

Jess finished her breakfast before going upstairs to the bedroom that she shared with her sister.

"Ellie do you want to come to the cinema with me and Mum today?"

"No thanks"

"Why not?"

"I'm busy"

"Oh"

Ellie could see she'd upset her little sister which she really didn't like doing.

"Sorry Jess it's just I've already made plans with Adam"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah I guess he asked me out a couple of weeks ago"

"Have you told Mum?"

"No, its not like she would be interested anyway would she?"

"Yes she would, why do you say that?"

"She's got loads of stuff on at the moment with Matthew Charlie and recovering from the accident and everything, I'm sure I'm at the bottom of her list"

"That's not true" Jess said with tears brimming in her eyes

"Yes it is"

Ellie could feel tears forming in her own eyes too but she forced them back.

Little did the girls know that Ronnie had been stood outside the door listening to their whole conversation.

Ronnie knew Ellie would only get angry again if she came in again, so she left the two girls to carry on talking.

She couldn't believe that Ellie felt like this, it made her feel really upset. But she was glad that she knew why Ellie was behaving the way she was.

Ronnie decided to talk to Ellie about it when they got back from the cinema.

Ronnie went in to do her hair and makeup before knocking on the door to the bedroom that her daughters shared and then she walked in.

"Are you coming with us Ellie?"

"No I've already got plans"

"OK, let's get going Jess. Roxy's already gone out with Matthew and Amy"

"Are you not even going to ask what I'm doing?" Ellie snapped

"You don't like me asking what you're doing, you don't like me not asking what you're doing. I don't know what I'm supposed to do Ellie" Ronnie said before walking downstairs not wanting another argument with her daughter

Once Ellie heard the front door slam shut she immediately burst into tears.

As much as she hated to admit it she actually was really upset about how things were with her Mum at the minute.

Ellie didn't cry for long, she just wanted to forget all about her Mum and have a good day with Adam. She was really looking forward to the party tonight as well.

Ronnie had a lovely day out with Jess. They went shopping after they went to the cinema.

When they got back Ellie had just got out of the shower.

Jess came into the room just as Ellie had dropped her towel and was about to put her underwear on.

"Get out I'm getting changed" Ellie shouted, she hadn't even heard them come home so wasn't expecting anyone to walk in

"Sorry I didn't know" Jess said before going downstairs

Ronnie could see Jess was upset so went over to her daughter.

"What's wrong?"

"Ellie shouted at me"

"Why?"

"I walked in when she had no clothes on, but I didn't know she was getting changed"

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, she was probably just shocked to see you there"

Ronnie decided to go up and have a word with Ellie about it because shouting at Ronnie was one thing, but shouting at Jess was another.

Ronnie knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ellie said thinking it was going to be Jess again

Her smile soon faded though when she was it was Ronnie

"Ellie I don't want you speaking to Jess like that, you really upset her"

"I know I was going to apologise to her, I just wasn't expecting anyone to come in" Ellie said quite coldly

"Ellie can we have a talk?"

"About what?"

"Just about… well you know… us not getting on at the moment"

"There's nothing to talk about, besides I need to get ready"

"That's fine if you don't want to talk tonight but I think we need to tomorrow. Do you want a lift to the party?"

"No its not far, and I'm walking over with Adam"

"Who's Adam then?" Ronnie asked wanting to see if her daughter would tell her she had a boyfriend

"My friend"

"Is that it?"

"Yes not that it's any of your business anyway"

"Ellie please don't be like this"

"Just piss off Mum, I want to get ready"

"Don't talk to me like that"

Ronnie sighed before leaving her daughter to it

She went downstairs where Roxy was cooking tea for Amy.

Ronnie heated up some of Matthew's baby food and then put him in his high chair to feed him.

She was just doing this as Charlie walked in.

Ronnie was really pleased to see him and gave him a long kiss, causing Amy to giggle. Jess just sat there feeling quite uncomfortable.

About an hour later Ronnie was sat in the lounge with Roxy having a glass of wine whilst Charlie put Matthew to bed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door so Ronnie got up to answer it.

She opened the door and saw Adam stood there. She'd met the boy a couple of times and she never had been very fond of him, so she wasn't exactly happy about the fact he was now going out with her daughter.

"Ellie, Adam's here" Ronnie called up the stairs to her daughter

Ellie came rushing down the stairs wearing a very short skirt and a crop top.

Ronnie wasn't happy about her going out looking like that, but she knew there was no point in trying to stop her.

"Have a good time Ellie. I'm not stupid I know there's going to be alcohol but please drink sensibly…" Ronnie said however she was soon cut off by Ellie

"Mum I know exactly what you're going to say you say exactly the same every time I go out" Ellie said whilst walking out the door.

"I want you home by 12" Ronnie called as her daughter walked down the path

Adam took hold of Ellie's hand and the two of them walked to the party.

Loads of people were already there when they arrived so Ellie went off and found Cindy and the two of them got a drink.

Ellie drank quite a lot very quickly so it wasn't long before she was quite drunk.

She was having a great time dancing with her friends. Soon Adam joined her and it wasn't long before they started kissing.

They started getting quite passionate so Adam took his girlfriend's hand and lead her upstairs into one of the bedrooms.

Adam and Ellie carried on making out on the bed and Adam put his hand up Ellie's top and rested it on her bra.

Ellie was really enjoying it, it was making her feel really good however after a while Adam moved his hand down and started feeling around her knickers.

Despite how drunk Ellie was it was starting to make her feel a bit uncomfortable so when Adam tried to move his fingers inside of her she pushed him off and ran to the bathroom.

She tried the door but it was locked.

Luckily it was Cindy who was inside and she opened the door straight away.

When she saw her best friend stood outside in tears she pulled Ellie inside and shut the door behind them.

Ellie told Cindy all about Adam and Cindy hugged her while she cried.

Most people in Ellie's year presumed that she'd slept with loads of guys because she'd got with so many at parties.

But really the most she'd ever done was snog. She'd never felt close enough with anyone to go any further.

"I think I'm going to go home" Ellie said wiping away her tears

"I'll walk you back"

Ellie walked out with Cindy. When they were walking down the stairs Adam was there making out with another girl.

When Adam saw Ellie he tried to stop her but Ellie just stormed out.

When Ellie got home she found her key in her bag and opened the door. She'd sobered up loads after everything that had happened.

Ronnie and Charlie were just on their way up to bed when she came in. Ronnie was shocked when she saw her daughter stood there in tears so rushed over to the girl.

Much to her surprise Ellie actually fell into Ronnie's open arms and cried.

"I'm going to go now" Cindy said

"Charlie can you make sure you gets home OK?"

"Sure"

Ronnie lead her daughter into the lounge and sat her down on the sofa where Ellie told her about Adam and about everything that had happened.

She didn't know what had changed, but it felt so nice for Ellie to actually be letting Ronnie in again rather than pushing her away all the time.

"I'm so proud of you baby"

"Why?"

"For being such a strong girl and not doing anything you don't feel comfortable doing"

"But now he's got with some other girl"

"Which shows what a waste of space he was. You can do so much better Ellie, honestly you can"

Ellie leant against her Mum's chest while Ronnie stroked her hair.

"Mum" Ellie said pulling away to look at her Mum

"Yeah"

"I'm really sorry for how I've been acting recently"

"I'm sorry too, I know I haven't handled the situation as well as I could have"

"But I've been so horrible to you, it wasn't fair on you. It's just after the accident and everything things got really tough and I really needed you, but I couldn't have you and it just made me really angry"

"Baby I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault, I think it was just a way of coping. So then when you came home I was finding it really hard to let you in again even though I really wanted to"

Ronnie and Ellie had a really long chat about everything that had been going on.

Ellie didn't know why but all of a sudden she'd realised that she needed her Mum and she needed to stop treating her the way she had been before.

The two of them both went to sleep feeling the happiest they'd felt in a very long time.

 **Please R &R **

**Also let me know if there's any storylines you want me to include and I'd be happy to do them.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the talk that Ronnie and Ellie had, they were getting on so much better and seemed to have returned to how close they used to be.

Jess was so much happier now that her Mum and sister were getting along again.

It was a sunny day which Jess was really happy about as it was the day she'd planned to have a day trip to the beach with all of her friends.

Jess woke up quite early as they were planning on leaving quite early. She got into her bikini and wore a pair of shorts and top over the top.

She looked down and noticed all the hairs on her legs, she was starting to feel really self-conscious about it.

Jess had been wanting to start shaving her legs for quite a while now however she'd just been too nervous to talk to Ronnie about it.

She'd been wanting to talk to Ronnie before she did start shaving but in the end she decided to just do it without asking her Mum.

Ronnie was downstairs with Matthew so Jess went into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

She picked up the razor and started shaving her legs.

It was going well to start with however Jess started rushing because she knew she didn't have that much longer to get ready.

All of a sudden Jess did it too hard and cut her leg, she screamed out in pain. Jess started to panic and knew she'd have to tell her Mum now.

Jess turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around herself before rushing downstairs to her Mum in tears.

When she got down there Charlie was down there as well.

"Jess what's wrong sweetie?" Ronnie asked feeling concerned about her daughter

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok" Ronnie said before passing Matthew to Charlie and then rushing out the room with her daughter

Ronnie noticed the blood running down her daughter's leg so rushed her into the kitchen and sat her down on a chair.

Ronnie grabbed a cloth to put it against in as it was bleeding quite a lot.

"What happened Jess?"

"I cut myself"

"How"

"I was shaving my legs, Mum I feel really funny"

"Ok put your head between your legs, nice deep breaths"

After a while Jess started to feel a bit better however her leg was still bleeding loads so Ronnie kept applying pressure.

"How come you didn't just come and speak to me about shaving your legs?"

"I didn't know what to say"

"Please can I start shaving my legs would have done" Ronnie said making Jess giggle

"I thought you might say I was too young"

"Of course I wouldn't sweetie, I know you're at the age where you're going to start wanting to do things like shave your legs and things. But just talk to me next time, because I could have shown you how to do it properly rather than you cutting yourself"

"I know sorry Mum"

"It's OK, right I think its stopped bleeding now I'll just get a plaster to put on it"

Ronnie got a plaster out of the first aid kit in the kitchen cupboard and then Jess went upstairs to get ready.

She came back down a short while later and sat at the table and had some breakfast with Ronnie, Roxy, Charlie and Amy. Ellie was still sleeping.

It was soon time to leave so Ronnie walked out to the front door with her. She was quite nervous about letting her go all the way to the beach with her friends as she'd never done it before.

"Have a good time Jess, behave yourself and make sure your sensible especially if you go swimming in the sea"

"Mum I will"

"I don't want you home any later than 6"

"Well we're going to catch the 5 train so it might be a bit later"

"That's fine, as long as you're on that train. Make sure you text me when you're on it"

"I will"

"Have a good day, love you lots"

"Love you too Mum"

Jess then left to meet up with her friends and go to the beach.

She had such a good day and really didn't want to come home however she knew she had to make sure she got to the train on time or her Mum wouldn't be happy so she made sure all of her friends were there on time.

"I'm home" Jess said as she walked the front door

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah it was so good"

"How come your shorts are so wet?"

"I forgot to bring any knickers so I had to keep my bikini bottoms on and we'd just been in the sea"

"Ah I see"

 **Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. Sorry this chapter isn't very good, really busy at the moment.**


End file.
